Kingdom Hearts Holiday Drabble
by Karix - Queen of Smut
Summary: A collection of Short Drabble for the week left 'till Xmas. One new short story everyday. [Rated M] JUST IN CASE. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts CoM, Kingdom Hearts II or any other thing related. All Copyright SquareEnix.
1. Mistletoe

Dec – 17 –2006

Aku x Mar

160 Words

Mistletoe

* * *

Glasses clinked together as thirteen voices saluted cheers. Christmas music chimed in the background as everyone laughed and smiled together. Heartless 

or not, even they loved Christmas, if that so called feeling was actually possible. Dusks trotted through the rooms, carrying drinks and snacks while some

members stood around the tree, others conversing or exchanging gifts. This was the one night even the superior believed, maybe it was possible to feel

without a heart, or maybe Nobodies DID have hearts, regardless, the night always ended with everyone paired up, either out of 'lust', 'love' or just too much

eggnog. The mistletoe was hidden by a dusk, so no one knew who would be the first kiss of the night. Axel laughed heartily as he sipped his eggnog and

conversed with the pink haired member, Marluxia. Leaning his head back, Axel opened his eyes and spotted the particular piece of greenery. Marluxia

blushed. What was Roxas going to say about this?


	2. The Gift

Dec – 18 –2006

Lar x Mar

225 Words

The Gift

* * *

She was the only one that could get to him. Her need for superiority overpowered even his. She trotted down the hallway, her Bug-Like hair bouncing 

atop her head. She hummed a soft tune she had earlier eaves-dropped in on in 'Mullet-Boy's' room. I her hand she held a small, very small, pink package

with a tiny yellow bow. It may not have been much but she knew he would like it, besides that really wasn't all she was planning.

He sat lonely in his quarters, not that this was anything new to him. He shivered at the sudden gust through the window, his fingers accidentally snapping the

petal of the bright pink flower. A box neatly sat beside the flower, wrapped in yellow paper and topped off with a pink bow. Somehow he knew she would

come and he knew she would want something in return, It /WAS/ Christmas after all, and she /WAS/ the Savage Nymph.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter," He already knew who it was.

One blonde antenna peeked in, as if checking for traps or something of the sort, before the woman made her entrance. She held out her gift with both hands

and he looked up and smiled, causing a blush to cross her face. After all, he was the only one that could get to her.


	3. Proposal

Dec – 19 –2006

AkuRoku

210 Words

Proposal

* * *

Merry Christmas Roxxy! I have something special for you! Meet me in the Main Hall by the tree in two hours, okay? 

I Love You

Love,

Axel

The boy managed a smile as he finished reading the e-mail and stood from his chair.

"5:48" he mumbled "It's almost been two hours already."

He quickly pulled his cloak on and rushed down the hallways, upon turning the corner he saw each member of the Organization standing in a circle, beginning

and ending at the large Christmas tree. In the center of it all stood the Flurry of Dancing Flames, a small box cupped in his hands. Roxas swallowed hard

before stepping into the center of the circle.

"I'm… here…" He murmured, blushing slightly.

Axel smiled, holding the box in one hand as he took the boy's hand with the other. He lowered himself down on one knee, looking up into the boy's eyes.

"Roxas… I love you and I want to be with you always, please, will you, stay with me, forever?"

With those words Axel released Roxas' hand and held out the velvet box, opening it slowly. It's contents, a stunning gold ring, adorned with a circle of eight

diamonds in the center, surrounded by thirteen smaller ones.

"I will."


	4. Paupu Christmas

Dec – 20 –2006

Riku x Sora

190 Words

Paupu Christmas

* * *

"SSOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA!!!" 

His voice echoed over Destiny Islands and it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing to look up. Riku stood on the trunk of the Paupu tree flailing his arms, aqua eyes searching for the little brunette for whom he held such affections.

"SOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA!!!"

The voice chimed again and the little spiky headed boy came scurrying out of the secret place and quickly made it to the small island and in front of the decorated Paupu tree.

"Riku, did you call me?" he asked in his normal childish tone.

"Yeah… I… got you a gift and… I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Sora held out his hands anxiously, toothy grin spreading across his face.

"What is it!?" he squealed.

The silver haired boy held out the gift, it was quite large, but not too big, and wrapped in blue paper with an ebony bow. Sora quickly snatched it from his hands, shredding the wrapping. He now held nothing but a white box. He opened the box quickly and inside, on red tissue paper, sat a yellow, star shaped fruit.

"R-Riku…" he whispered, blushing.

"Merry Christmas…. Sora…"


	5. Poinsettia

Dec – 21 –2006

Mar x Zex

210 Words

Poinsettia

* * *

Zexion sighed as he continued to scribble notes on his paperwork. Another stack of papers sat to his left, and another to his right, the stack of unfinished ones being much larger. 

"I can't believe he stuck me with all this…. And on Christmas Eve…." He mumbled.

A soft knock came to the door and the Cloaked Schemer dropped his pen and stomped over to the door.

"What do you want?" he hissed, opening the heavy door slowly.

"Well sooorry…. I…. Just wanted to come by and give you this."

The pink haired man pulled a large red poinsettia from behind his back and held it out in front of him.

"But…. If you don't want it…"

"No…. I'm sorry…. I just have all of this paper work, and I'm frustrated. Damn Superior."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I can… help, if you want."

"Thanks it's okay."

"Alright, I'll get going then. Here."

He handed the flower to the silver-haired boy and turned for the door.

"Oh, Merry Christmas." He said, peaking over his shoulder.

Zexion just smiled and Marluxia took his leave. Zexion headed back to his desk, sitting down and grabbing another paper. He sighed heavily and looked up

at the poinsettia, stroking one of it's petals softly.

"Merry… Christmas…."

* * *

For Faye Zepher  
and my little pet, Tari 

Merry Christmas o 3o


	6. Player

Dec – 22 –2006

Squall x Yuffie

Squall x Leon

Squall x Aerith

225 Words

Player

* * *

"Oh Squall you're so sweet!"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, Leeeon." Yuffie cooed, hugging her gift close to her chest

"Merry Christmas. But I got something I gotta do, I'll talk to you later."

He quickly managed to cop a feel at the girl's butt before leaving.

"D-Do you think… it's going to fit okay?" Tifa mumbled, blushing slightly as she held the small corset top to her chest.

"Of course it will, want me to help you put it on?"

"U-umm…"

Before she was able to even answer Squall had already stripped her of her top.

"L-LEON!" she squealed.

"Don't worry I'm just trying to help." He answered, eyeing her up as he pulled the top away from her and lifted her arm, pulling it around her and starting to tie it up in the back.

"It's…. kind of tight…" Tifa breathed

Squall finished tying it and walked back in front of her, again eying her up.

"Looks good."

"T-Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, I'll see you later okay? I have something I need to do right now."

He hugged her, 'accidentally' groping her chest before making his leave.

"Aeris… errr… AeriTH here's a Phoenix Down, Merry Christmas."

Squall handed the girl a small box and gave her a quick peck on the lips before wandering off.

"Damn, I love Christmas."

* * *

For X

With love,

Merry Christmas


	7. Let's Go Caroling

Dec – 23 – 2006

Axel x Roxas?

Sora x Riku?

Organization XIII

290 Words

Let's Go Caroling

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the town not a creature was stirring… except for all thirteen members of the Organization. Xemnas lead, followed, in order, by Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. Where were Axel and Roxas? Why would you even ask? ANYWAY, the eleven of thirteen members who weren't busy screwing like rabbit were all out in their group, Santa Hats on their heads and Booklets under their arms. They stopped at the next house, a small shack with a menorah in the window.

"O' Holy Night the stars are brightly shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnniiiiiiiiiiiinggg This is the night of our dear Savior's Bir-"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

The resident of the home had come to the door stark naked, a silver haired male standing behind him, also nude, with his arms wrapped around the other's waist and hands covering his crotch. The brown spiky headed boy tossed a candle at the crowd which nailed Xigbar right in the head, he would have killed him if Xaldin hadn't grabbed him before he could take off.

"Go away! We're busy! Besides! We're Jewish! Can't you see the Menorah!? There it is in plain sight! Or are you all dumbasses!? We don't want your bullshit Christmas Caroling around here! Now Get!"

"We're only trying to spread some Christmas joy, come on now…"

"You asked for it…"

A large key formed in the boy's hand.

"Sora… just let them go…"

He slipped from his lover's grip and darted towards the group, screaming manically, still completely naked. Riku sighed and closed the door as he watched the carolers scatter.

"Well… Happy Holidays… Dammit he better not go killing anyone… I don't need any shit with the cops this year..."


	8. Back Then

-1Dec – 24 –2006

Sora

Riku

Kairi

210 Words

Back Then

* * *

"Sora! Stop it!"

The little brunette ignored his friend and continued to munch on the green spines of the Christmas Tree, he was only five years old after all, and he rather liked the taste of pine leaves for whatever reason.

"Sora, you're so dumb."

"Shuddup Riku!"

"Why dun you make me!?

"Fine!"

Sora got on his knees and lunged at the little silver haired boy.

"Sora!!! Riiku!!! Stop fighting!" the young girl cried, tears in her eyes.

Sora looked up at Kairi and smiled,

"We're only playing Kairi! Don't wo-- WOAH!"

Before Sora could finish his sentence to his friend Riku had him pinned and was looking down smiling.

"R-Riku! Get offa meh!"

The silver haired boy just shook his head and Sora took this as 'I'm not just playing around' and went to grab him and put him back on the bottom but as he pulled Riku's head towards him, he yanked a little too hard and their lips collided. They both blushed and pulled off of each other crawling to opposite sides of the room while Kairi just stared on. This Christmas Eve was both their first kiss and the first day, of the rest of their lives together, and they would remember it as that, forever.

* * *

For my adorable pet, Kiax

Love ya

Merry Christmas


End file.
